<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рука помощи Тони Старка by Niellune, WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557146">Рука помощи Тони Старка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune'>Niellune</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021'>WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, So Married, Technological Kink, Top Tony Stark, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередного задания для Щ.И.Т.а и уже  <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Es-E3vwW8AAH1Pg?format=jpg&amp;name=small">привычной помощи</a> от Тони, Стив возвращается в особняк Мстителей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рука помощи Тони Старка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>— Ты не Капитан Америка, а Капитан-найду-на-свою-задницу-неприятности! — голос Тони в наушнике с шипением прерывается, и Стив не слышит продолжение язвительного комментария. Хотя, ему сейчас и не до этого — на хвосте висят три робота-охранника секретной лаборатории А.И.М., в которую Стив вторгся тайно. Что, конечно же, ребятам из А.И.М. не понравилось.</p>
  <p>— Я могу всё объяснить! — Стив выкручивает газ на мотоцикле на максимум и, завернув за угол, чуть не врезается в стену. Но рефлексы Капитана Америка на то и рефлексы Капитана Америка, чтобы отреагировать за секунду до столкновения. Заваливаясь с мотоциклом на бок, Стива протаскивает добрых несколько десятков метров с мерзким скрежетом металла об асфальт.</p>
  <p>— Это был мотоцикл? </p>
  <p>— И компенсировать!</p>
  <p>Что же, Стиву везёт — руки и ноги целы. Пострадал только костюм и немного честолюбие, ведь на полученной от шпионской сети Щ.И.Т.а карте за поворотом стены не было. Он помнил это точно! Стиву одного взгляда обычно хватало, чтобы запомнить расположение зданий, проулков и тупиков. Или данные стоило обновить, или опять придётся вычислять крысу. Впрочем, для агента секретной организации — ничего нового.</p>
  <p>— Живой? — сквозь шипение Стив различает нервное беспокойство. С их разговорами во время миссий Стива всегда так — вначале Тони всячески маскирует волнение под шутками и подколками, а после, когда становится не до шуток, разговаривает тем самым голосом, который не предвещает для Стива ничего хорошего по возвращению с миссии.</p>
  <p>— Конечно живой! — от шквального огня Роджерса спасает мусорный бак. И отточенные рефлексы: прыжок, кувырок, бросок щита под нужным углом, чтобы вывести из строя роботов одного за другим, как в детском аттракционе в парке развлечений. — Если тебе интересно, то Верховный учёный и его изобретения всё ещё в подмётки тебе не годятся, — рассматривая груду металлолома, которая остаётся от роботов, Стив крепит щит за спиной. Да, отчасти он задабривает Старка, ведь тот ещё сегодня утром ничего не знал о секретной миссии в Аризоне. К слову, на то она и считалась секретной, но когда Тони Старка это останавливало?</p>
  <p>— Тем не менее ты почему-то в другом штате, Кэп.</p>
  <p>— И ты знаешь об этом, потому что…</p>
  <p>“Почему” — Стив не договаривает. Из груды металлолома искрит всё сильнее, а реакторы в грудных пластинах (Старку стоит подать иск о плагиате) с каждой секундой мигают всё чаще. Кажется, Роджерс задержался в этом проулке, да и вообще на миссии, а мотоцикл, как назло, не заводится. Неизвестно, каким будет радиус поражения от взрыва трёх реакторов, и вариантов у Стива не так уж и много. В наушнике слышно одно лишь шипение — наверное, он повредился во время падения. Или же А.И.М. блокируют связь на своей территории. Неважно. Сейчас имеет значение лишь то, как быстро Стив уберётся как можно дальше от взрыва. Где-то вдалеке он различает крики и звуки заведённых моторов. И года не прошло, как солдаты А.И.М. подтянулись. И это называется “самая зловещая секретная организация планеты”.   </p>
  <p>Кроме пары заграждений, которых не было в плане, Стив не встречает преград. Он перелезает через заборы, забирается по пожарной лестнице и бежит по крышам, перепрыгивая с одного дома на другой. Где-то вдали учёные А.И.М. с криками бегают вокруг вот-вот сдетонирующих обломков, а все пули от преследователей или свистят мимо, или ударяются о щит со звоном. Эти ребята безнадёжны. </p>
  <p>Меж тем Стив запрыгивает на крышу последнего дома. Связи всё так же нет, но даже в тихом шипении в наушнике Роджерс улавливает Старковское недовольство. Впереди — дорога и пара военных машин с агентами А.И.М. Мотоцикла, чтобы убраться отсюда побыстрее и доставить полученные сведения Хилл, увы, нет. Но зато щит всё ещё со Стивом, как и азарт от предстоящей заварушки и, скорее всего, угона автомобиля. </p>
  <p>В момент, когда за спиной раздаётся мощный взрыв, Роджерс, крепко перехватив щит, разгоняется и прыгает. Сильнейшая волна воздуха бьёт в спину, меняя траекторию его полёта, но это уже неважно, ведь постепенно нарастающий шум репульсора Стиву не чудится — железная перчатка алой вспышкой несётся ему навстречу. Секунда — и Роджерс цепляется за запястье крепкой хваткой, оставляя позади и взрыв, и ошарашенных агентов А.И.М., и выполненное задание. </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>— Ты выбрался из Бермудского треугольника? — вопрошает безразличный голос Тони в наушнике. Конечно, это только голос. По прибытии на базу Старк встретит Стива уж точно не безразлично.</p>
  <p>— Типа того. Видимо, А.И.М. наставили по периметру базы глушители.</p>
  <p>— Может, стоило это проверить прежде, чем соваться на вражескую территорию? — сарказм Стиву определённо нравится больше. Вот он, тот самый Тони, которого он чертовски сильно любит.</p>
  <p>— Они даже коды доступа с прошлого раза не поменяли, Тони. Операция на пять минут, если бы не роботы. К вечеру я должен был быть дома.</p>
  <p>— Но в итоге шагаешь по семнадцатому шоссе в сторону ближайшего населённого пункта, да?</p>
  <p>— В общем да. Шагаю, чтобы не стоять на месте. Уже вызвал квинджет. Хотя лететь на твоей перчатке мне тоже понравилось. Обожаю твой костюм. Я говорил об этом?</p>
  <p>— Сегодня ещё нет, — а вот теперь в голосе Тони сквозит гордость и за себя, и за своё ало-золотое детище.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, Тони. За спасение.</p>
  <p>— Перестань. Я уверен, что ты бы справился сам.</p>
  <p>В теории да, Стив бы справился сам. Он насчитал двадцать агентов, с которыми и курсант бы справился, и парочку машин, оружие на которых обезвредил бы за минуты три от силы. Но операция изначально задумывалась как тихая и секретная, поэтому рука помощи Железного Человека пришлась как нельзя кстати.</p>
  <p>— Увидимся вечером?</p>
  <p>— Если Хилл тебя не убьёт. Буду в особняке.</p>
  <p>Конечно, Хилл его отчитывает, ведь Стив наделал немало шума, за который Щ.И.Т.у придётся брать ответственность. Конечно, добытые данные и подозрения о крысе её немного отвлекают. Обычное дело — искать предателя и расшифровывать секретные файлы. А рутина иногда успокаивает.</p>
  <p>В итоге до особняка Стив добирается поздно вечером. Железная перчатка попрощалась с ним за несколько минут до прибытия квинджета. Тони оставался Тони до последнего, но сегодня Стива не смущают ни вечное стремление Старка отслеживать задания Щ.И.Т.а с участием Капитана Америка, ни делать вид, что происходящее в Щ.И.Т.е его не волнует. От дел секретной организации Старк отошёл давно, и, если и вызывался помочь, то лишь в делах глобального масштаба. Или в миссиях со Стивом.</p>
  <p>Что же, Стив уж точно не собирался винить Тони в желании передохнуть. Особенно после того, как они спасали эту планету, да и весь мир, раз пятьдесят, если не больше.</p>
  <p>Как и Тони не высказывал никаких претензий из-за постоянного отсутствия Стива на миссиях. За столько лет совместной жизни, когда их штормило от одной крайности в другую с порой ужасающими последствиями, они просто научились ценить момент здесь и сейчас.</p>
  <p>Стива встречает полутьма особняка. Скорее всего Старк, как обычно, развлекается в мастерской, ведь никто никогда не знает, как затянется штатный разнос от Хилл. Зато у Стива есть время принять душ и переодеться.</p>
  <p>Яркий свет в просторной ванной комнате бьёт по глазам. Стив тут же приглушает его коротким движением по сенсорной панели. Стянув ободранную униформу, он шагает в душевую кабину. </p>
  <p>Пар клубится над потолком, а струи горячей воды уносят в сток грязь, пыль и усталость этого дня. Ободранное во время падения с мотоцикла плечо чешется и зудит, но Стива особо не волнуют такие мелочи. Сколько бы лет не прошло, раны на нём затягиваются как на собаке. Даже лучше. </p>
  <p>Расслабленный и вымотанный, Стив всё равно слышит шаги Тони. Если Старк решил к нему присоединиться, то он будет только рад. Сексом они в последний раз занимались недели три назад, и, если уж говорить откровенно, у Стива яйца моментально тяжелели от мысли о близости с Тони. </p>
  <p>Не оборачиваясь, будто не слышит, что в душевой больше не один, Стив неторопливо опирается локтями о стену. Лбом он утыкается в сложенные накрест запястья и под довольный смешок, слышимый даже сквозь сильный напор, прогибается в пояснице.</p>
  <p>Минуты томительно тянутся, вода всё так же исчезает в стоке, а Роджерс ощущает пристальный взгляд между лопаток, но больше не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Ожидание заводит, как и молчание Старка, ведь в нём кроется намного больше, чем в самых грязных словах, которые он обычно нашёптывает Стиву за мгновение до оргазма. В молчании Тони восхищение — Роджерс переступает с ноги на ногу, откровеннее дразнит, сводит лопатки, от чего мышцы спины рельефно очерчиваются.</p>
  <p>— Тони… — Стив не успевает повернуться. Он только отнимает лицо от скрещенных запястий, как их тут же сковывают тяжёлые магнитные браслеты. Стив уже имел дело с такими — разработка Г.И.Д.Р.ы и не самые приятные воспоминания: фиксируют намертво, и, чтобы выбраться, нужно приложить очень много сил. </p>
  <p>— Привет, Стив, — наконец-то произносит Старк. В его голосе Стив улавливает приятные вибрации возбуждения.</p>
  <p>— Что ты делаешь, Тони? — скосив взгляд через плечо, Стив с неудовольствием отмечает, что Старк слишком одет и для душа, и для секса. Нет, одежда никогда не была помехой — они без проблем могли перепихнуться где-нибудь в тёмном углу и в боевой форме. Но быстрый трах — это одно, а ощущение плотной горячей кожи, вплотную к своей — совершенно другой уровень близости.</p>
  <p>— А на что это похоже?</p>
  <p>— На игру? — предполагает Стив, вздрагивая под внезапным прикосновением металла. Уже знакомый звук репульсора доносится откуда-то из района его задницы, а твёрдая перчатка (конечно, перчатка, что это ещё может быть после сегодня) невесомо поглаживает его по пояснице.</p>
  <p>— Если тебе так будет угодно, — в каждом слове Роджерс слышит томную нотку превосходства, а ещё — еле сдерживаемое желание. Тони хочет его, но тем не менее продолжает упрямо держаться на расстоянии метра, в то время, как металлическая перчатка, огладив вдоль позвоночника, постепенно скользит к выставленной заднице. Хриплый смешок тонет где-то в горле Стива, сменяемый удивлённым возгласом, когда прикосновений становится больше — вторая перчатка присоединяется к первой.</p>
  <p>— Не боишься, что коротнёт? </p>
  <p>— Моё изобретение? Никогда.</p>
  <p>Стив сдаётся. Конечно, он сдаётся настойчивым прикосновениям гладких перчаток. Они скользят тёплым металлом по его длинным крепким ногам, по внутренней стороне бёдер, и Стив снова переступает, облегчая доступ к промежности. Эти игры ему знакомы, и он будет гореть в аду, если соврёт о том, что не получает удовольствие от совершенства детища Тони.</p>
  <p>Тони не дотрагивается до него, а лишь мысленно управляет техникой, со стороны наблюдая, как постепенно Стива начинает ломать, когда одна перчатка жёстко сжимает его ягодицу, а пальцы другой ведут по промежности к налитым тяжёлым яйцам. </p>
  <p>Стив прикусывает предплечье, ощущая, как большой металлический палец неторопливо проникает в расслабленную влажную дырку, а остальные мнут чувствительную мошонку. Если садистский замысел Старка состоит в том, чтобы оттрахать его, но ни разу не коснуться члена — твёрдого, напряжённо прижатого к животу — то… Что же, Стив согласен на всё.</p>
  <p>Впервые Роджерс рад существованию магнитных браслетов. Почти повиснув на них, он слабо раскачивается в такт плавным движениям железного пальца. Он короткий, но этой длины достаточно, чтобы касаться твёрдого чувствительного уплотнения внутри. Стив топит стоны в предплечье, мутным взглядом поглядывая на Старка. Тот неотрывно наблюдает за движениями перчаток и что-то неразборчиво шепчет яркими губами. В душевой жарко, его футболка прилипла к телу, а тонкие домашние штаны демонстрируют, насколько Тони наслаждается происходящем. Стив судорожно сглатывает вязкую слюну, и уже громче стонет от желания пустить член Тони по языку в глотку. </p>
  <p>Наверное, желание читается в его взгляде, потому что Тони улыбается и демонстративно запускает ладонь под резинку штанов. Но остаётся на месте. </p>
  <p>У Стива подгибаются колени, когда в него проникают два пальца, на этот раз толще и длиннее. Пару раз шлёпнув его по заднице, вторая перчатка с тихим шипением подлетает ко рту. Стив не успевает спросить, зачем — как только он приоткрывает рот, металлические пальцы тут же вталкиваются между губ под сдавленный стон. Насаженный с обеих сторон, Роджерс слабо мычит и дёргается, извивается от мучительного неторопливого удовольствия. </p>
  <p>Сквозь постепенно нарастающее напряжение и шум в ушах Стив еле слышит судорожных вздох Тони.</p>
  <p>Старк, не стесняясь, надрачивает свой член, наблюдая за тем, как железные перчатки, смертельно опасные в бою, очень аккуратно и неторопливо растягивают и трахают крепкую задницу Стива. Толчок за толчком, они погружаются глубоко, на сколько хватает длины пальцев, надавливают гладкими фалангами на чувствительную к малейшему прикосновению дырку. Третий палец втискивается с трудом. Надломленный стон поднимается из груди Стива и сквозь трахающие его рот пальцы разносится по душевой. Кажется, что ещё немного, ещё одно движение, слишком резкий толчок, и Тони порвёт его фактически силой мысли, но это лишь кажется, ведь заполненность на грани, доводит Стива до состояния, близкого к бессознательному. Ритмичные толчки в растянутой дырке и невозможность хотя бы коснуться члена, вырывают из его горла жалобные, скулящие стоны. </p>
  <p>Пальцы исчезают изо рта внезапно. Стив предпринимает героическую попытку дёрнуть браслеты под тихий смешок Старка:</p>
  <p>— Я доработал эту технологию, — его голос пропитан похотью, от которой Стива потряхивает. — Настроил их на силу сопротивления Халка. А ты, хоть и суперсолдат, всё же слабее. </p>
  <p>Стив только кивает, мол понял, не выберется. Но на всякий случай дёргает ещё раз. Пол скользкий от воды и мыла, а без опоры не так уж и просто освободиться. Особенно, когда в заднице без перерыва снуют три пальца, трахая его в простату. </p>
  <p>Прикосновения тёплых ладоней выдёргивают Стива из дурмана удовольствия. Перчаткой Тони всё так же трахает его, лишь замедляется немного, тем самым продлевая и так извращённую пытку. А вот ладонями — сильными, уверенными, с россыпью почти невидимых ожогов и шрамов, которые Стив выучил наизусть — разводит его ягодицы. Вид ему явно открывается потрясающий, потому что следующие слова проникают под кожу Стиву и стекают прямо к члену:</p>
  <p>— Ты так жадно сжимаешься, Стив, — коснувшись губами его уха, Тони прижимается грудью к спине. — Так жадно втягиваешь пальцы. А если я хочу вогнать в тебя четыре? Ты примешь их?</p>
  <p>Стива колотит. Потому что слова Тони кажутся невозможными, но он готов попробовать, потому что знает — с Тони ему понравится всё. Стив кивает и вновь стонет, когда сначала одна перчатка, а после и вторая, сжимают его соски. В нём становится пусто лишь на мгновение.</p>
  <p>Тони загоняет по яйца в расслабленную, растянутую задницу. Он подбивает коленом ноги Стива, и они, разъехавшись в стороны, упираются в стыки душевой кабины. Теперь, кроме браслетов, у него наконец-то есть необходимая опора, чтобы не только принимать пальцы или член, но и подчиняться ритмичным толчкам, встречая каждое движение Тони.</p>
  <p>Они трахаются дико. Бёдра Старка со звонкими шлепками ударяются о его задницу, а яйца на каждом толчке бьются о мошонку. Тони всё так же игнорирует его член, а Стив в какой-то момент активнее рвётся из браслетов, ведь как долго это мучение может продолжаться? Меж тем металлические пальцы сжимают и выкручивают его соски — они покраснели и набухли, чувствительные, острые, от прилившей крови. А Тони нещадно долбит его в задницу, нашёптывая на ухо комплименты тугой рабочей дырке.</p>
  <p> — Тони, пожалуйста, Тони, — шепчет Стив скороговоркой, ни на секунду не прекращая подставляться дикой долбёжке. Он обожает Тони и обожает секс с ним, сколько бы лет не прошло, какая бы между ними порой не развергалась пропасть. Нежный или дикий, мучительно медленный или жёсткий, отчаянный — они любят друг друга каждый чёртов раз; всегда.</p>
  <p>Стив чуть ли не вскрикивает, когда одна из перчаток оставляет сосок и спускается к члену. Обхватив его пальцами, перчатка фиксируется в воздухе, а Стив с невероятным облегчением наконец-то трахает тугое железное кольцо, пока Тони сзади безостановочно вгоняет в него член. Старк больше не шепчет ему комплименты. Кажется, что он сейчас и двух слов связать не способен, сосредоточенно разтрахивая Стива, каждый толчком всё ближе и ближе подталкивая друг друга к долгожданной, яркой разрядке. А, когда он протискивает между их телами руку и сжимает яйца, Стива прошибает горячей волной удовольствия — густые капли спермы брызгают на алую перчатку и стекают между пальцами, смешиваясь с водой. </p>
  <p>Тони позади него дрожит. Уткнувшись Стиву между лопаток, он успокаивающе поглаживает того по пояснице, пока Стив не догадывается — Тони размазывает по коже вязкую сперму. </p>
  <p>Стив бы никому другому такое не позволил.</p>
  <p>Когда с запястий исчезают браслеты, Стив чуть не сползает на кафельный пол, но Тони поддерживает его и прижимает к стене. Наконец-то они могут взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Поцелуй томительный и желанный. Тони нависает над ним и расслабленно ласкает языком приоткрытые губы; слизывает с шеи солёный пот, целует ниже подмышки. И вновь возвращается с поцелуем к губам Стива, поймав тихое:</p>
  <p>— Я рад быть дома.</p>
  <p>Чувствительные соски трутся о мокрую футболку, и до Стива только сейчас доходит, что Тони даже не разделся. Только штаны приспустил на бёдра и трахнул его прямо так. Понимание этого внезапно заводит, и Старк хрипло смеётся ему в губы:</p>
  <p>— Солдат, да ты всегда готов, — опустив ладонь между их телами, Тони неторопливо надрачивает полуопавший член и теребит яйца. Стив неопределённо хмыкает, постепенно приходя в себя. В потемневших голубых глазах Тони он видит отражение собственного желания. </p>
  <p>Перехватив инициативу в поцелуе, Стив вжимает Тони спиной в стену и тянет мокрые штаны с бёдер. Старк помогает ему, хрипло посмеиваясь. А после, обхватывая обнажёнными ногами бёдра Стива, Тони гладит его по щеке и удивительно серьёзно для этого момента произносит:</p>
  <p>— В следующий раз оставляй мне хотя бы координаты, договорились?</p>
  <p>— Договорились. Если опять попаду в неприятности, пришлёшь мне перчатку помощи.</p>
  <p>Смех Тони тонет в поцелуе. А после им обоим становится не до смеха. Остаются только ритмичные звуки соприкосновения двух тел под шум бегущей воды.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>